Sektor
Sektor is a Lin Kuei warrior transformed into a robot and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Sektor volunteered to be transformed into a robot out of loyalty to the Lin Kuei after the clan made the decision to start doing this to their best warriors. Sektor was sent to hunt down and kill the rogue ninja, Sub-Zero, after he deserted the clan. Sex-tor attempted this twice, first during Shao Kahn's invasion and the second time during Shinnok's attempt at power, but failed both times. Sektor was eventually left the only functioning robot after Smoke was imprisoned and left in one of Shao Kahn's dungeons deactivated, and Cyrax became a member of the Outer World Investigation Agency after they restored his soul. However, Sektor's programming had been corrupted by his constant battles with the forces of Outworld. He rebelled against his father, Oniro, who led the Lin Kuei and took control of the clan by killing him. With this done, Sektor proceeded to make plans to turn all of the Lin Kuei into robots, but was stopped by Sub-Zero. The red robot was defeated and forced to flee, but formed his own clan of robot ninjas, called the Tekuni Clan. In the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Sektor attacked and captured Steven in while he was in his father's temple. The robot brought him to his warship where he demanded the information about what Steven's father had told him in his message. However, Sektor found his warship under attack by Sonya Blade and her Special Forces, resulting in Steven getting free. But before the demigod could escape the warship, the robot attacked him, saying that Steven wouldn't leave until Sektor got all the information Sektor needed. Sektor was beaten, but he apparently made it off of the warship. The red robot planted a tracking device on him, which Sonya used to find Steven later. In his ending, Sektor defeated Blaze, causing the power of the firespark to surge through him. This caused his mind to link with that of Cyrax and Smoke and they joined together into an abomination of flesh and technology. They then became known as Triborg. Alternative timeline Sektor appears alongside Cyrax in his human form. The two are seen having an argument: Sektor believes in the new philosophy of the Lin Kuei to have them automated as robots from orders of the grandmaster. However, Cyrax, believing in free will, is against such plan. Their argument is interrupted, when they see Scorpion walk by, and they begin to taunt him. Scorpion faces both of them in a two-on-one battle, and ultimately both are defeated. Later, when Cyrax refuses to kill Johnny Cage, he and Sektor have another argument, this one leading to a fight between the two of them. Cyrax defeats Sektor in battle and kicks him into unconsciousness. Sektor later goes to the Wu Shi Academy to tell Raiden of the latest tournament, Tarkatans attack the academy when the Thunder God rejects. Raiden engages Sektor in combat, with the latter managing to escape back to Outworld. During the attack, Sonya Blade is captured by Sektor, forcing Raven to accept the latest rules and start the second tournament. Sektor is seen in the Emperor's throne room, when Raiden, Jax, and Johnny Cage show up. Jax impulsively steps up to find out where Sonya is, and Sektor announces they have a "volunteer" for first combat. Sektor then makes Jax fight Baraka. Jax defeats Baraka and then confronts Sektor, demanding to know where Sonya is. Sektor just makes a snide comment about how Jacks and Sonya are always rescuing each other. He is about to make Jax fight a new opponent, when Reptile appears and whispers something to him. Sektor asks the Emperor's permission to pause the tournament while he attends some important business. Later, Sektor is seen in the Forest of Death striking a deal to buy the Black Dragon Clan weaponry from Kano. They are interrupted by Smoke, who wants to know how the Elder Sub-Zero died. After Kano fails to defeat Smoke, Sektor shows Smoke the illusions of the Elder Sub-Zero and partners with Reptile in an attempt to defeat Smoke, but they ultimately fail. Sektor, however refuses defeat and attacks Smoke again, allowing Kano, along with his allies to escape. Sektor is again seen in the Kahn's Arena, administrating over the matches. When the Younger Sub-Zero appears and demands to fight Scorpion, the murderer of his older brother, Sektor tells him that no one makes demands of the Emperor. He then orders Reptile to attack Sub Zero. After Kitana discovers and defeats Mileena in Sektor's Flesh Laboratory, the red robot appears and reveals to Kitana that he is "perfecting" her by creating clones of her. The two then fight, and Kitana subdues him. When Kitana brings Sektor to Shao Kahn for punishment for his experiments, she is shocked when Shao Kahn praises him instead, revealing that he knew about Sektor's activities all along. As a result, Kitana is imprisoned while Sektor is released and ordered to fetch Mileena. Later on, Shao has Sektor team up with Quan Chi to face Kung Lao. Kung Lao proves victorious over both of them. After Shao Kahn's defeat and apparent death at the hands of Liu Kang, Sektor is among the Outworlders deciding who should replace Shao as emperor. When Mileena is suggested by Baraka, Sektor scoffs and argues that Mileena only exists as a result of his sorcery - implying that he should be the new emperor. Shao Kahn emerges, however, and thus Sektor's quest to become emperor is quickly ended. Shao Kahn is furious with Sektor, as now Outworld can no longer absorb Earth. Quan Chi, however, suggests that Outworld simply invade Earth, convincing the Emperor that the Elder Gods are too weak to stop him. During the invasion, Kabal, a former friend and ally of Kano, is badly burned by Kintaro. Kano brings Kabal back to Outworld, where Sektor uses his technology to heal some of Kabal's injuries. When Motaro is killed by Raiden during the Earth invasion, the recently revived Sindel states that she will finish what Motaro has started. To ensure her success, Shao drains the souls from a victim's body and transfers them into Sindel. Sektor is next seen conversing with Cyrax and Noob, when the newly reprogrammed Robot Sub-Zero returns from Earth to spy on Shao's forces. Under the preteens of a new mission, Sektor takes Sub-Zero to the subway, and informs him that he scanned his neural net, and knows he has been reprogrammed. The two robots fight, but Sektor is defeated. Sub-Zero then extracts important information on Shao's plans from Sektor's database. Sektor makes one last appearance in the game when he, Cyrax, and a squad of Lin Kuei robots ambush the Earth warriors. He briefly battles Kurtis Stryker, then fights Smoke and almost kills him, but Nightwolf interferes. Sektor then faces Nightwolf in battle, but is ultimately defeated, along with most of the Lin Kuei robotos, including Cyrax. Sektor is not seen again after Sindel is killed by Nightwolf. Following Sub-Zero's death at the hands of an Oni assassin and subsequent resurrection as a revenant by Quan Chi and Shinnok, Sektor took control of the Lin Kuei Clan, intending to turn the entire clan into robots like himself and add them into his own personal army. However, his ambitions were brought to an end by the return of Sub-Zero, who had been freed from Quan Chi's control and returned to humanity thanks to the actions of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Sub-Zero defeated Sektor and dismembered him, but chose to keep him alive in his disassembled state in order to study his cybernetic memories. This allowed him to discover that, during the events of the previous series, Sektor had made a deal with Quan Chi: Quan Chi would exterminate the Shirai-Ryu Clan for Sektor, and in return, Sektor would pledge the Lin Kuei to Shinnok's service. However, Sektor refused to uphold his end of the deal, claiming that Quan Chi resurrecting Hanzo Hassashi as Scorpion violated the terms of their agreement. Sub Zero revealed this new information to Hanzo, who like him had been freed from Quan's control and had discarded his old moniker of Scorpion. This finally brought an end to Hanzo's vendetta against the Lin Kuei, and directed his rage and vengeance against Chi, the true source of his suffering. Whether or not Sub-Zero chose to fully destroy Sektor after this is unknown. Powers and abilities Sektor has a number of special abilities thanks to him being a robot, such as enhanced strength and built in weaponry. This includes a series of missile launchers built into his chest and flamethrowers on each arm. He wields a set of energy swords called Pulse Blades and he wields a Laser Pistol. Sektor also can teleport, possesses a cloaking device, contain a compactor which is also hidden in his chest, which is powerful enough to crush a human being in a matter of seconds. Sektor also wields a device known as the Tree, which can rip his opponent's body into six pieces, if Sektor tosses the device on his opponent's chest. Sektor is also a master in multiple martial arts including Ninjitsu, Sambo, and Kenpo. Journal Entry The son of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, it was never in question that Sektor would join his group. What pleases the Grandmaster is the degree to which his son relishes the life of an assassin. The clan allows Sektor to express his darker nature, using any means necessary to complete his tasks. Hired by Shang Tsung, his former but latest assignments were to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament and eliminate the Earth competitors before they had a chance to compete. Though this mission failed, Sek's ultimate goal was always to supplant his father as Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Trivia *In Return of the Dragon King''s Konquest mode, Sektor makes an appearance in Edenia, where he gives Shujinko a quest to get parts form Orderworld for him. Sektor refers to himself in the third person here, he also does so in ''Armageddon. This may be because he has a medal, he's a hero. He has an ID, he has an ego. **In the said Konquest mode, Sektor will scream out "ERROR! ERROR!" if attacked. *He was the first of the three robot ninjas to volunteer for automation, the next being Cyrax, while Smoke was forced into it. In MK 9, he was the only one of the three to willingly undergo the process, while Cyrax was presumably forced against his will, as was Sub-Zero. *Through his dialogue after being transformed, it can be inferred that Sektor was the only ninja not given any slaving protocols. This is probably because he was in favour of the initiative, as well as his blood relation to the Grandmaster. Gallery Tekuni_captured_Steven.jpg|Sektor capturing Steven. Sektor_cool.jpg|A stupid-ass drawing of Sektor. Sektor_head.jpg|Sektor's face. Sektor_VS_Smoke.jpg|Sektor VS Smoke. Sektor_MKA.jpg|Sektor in MK:A. Sektor_MK9.jpg|Sektor in MK:9. Drawing_of_Sektor.jpg|A nice draw of Sek's head. Category:MK Category:Non Humans Category:Machines Category:Former Good Guys Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:! Category:Gang Leaders Category:Chinese Category:Too much Red Category:Antagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Neutral Evil